In dental treatment, a prosthetic tooth is used as a substitute for a natural tooth. The same appearance as the natural tooth is required for this prosthetic tooth.
Patent literature 1 discloses a multicolored shaped body having layers arranged on top one another for producing dental restorations. The shaped body described in Patent literature 1 comprises at least two successive and differently colored main layers and (b) at least two differently colored intermediate layers between the at least two successive and differently colored main layers, and a change in color between the intermediate layers takes place in a direction which is reverse to a direction of color change between the main layers.